


Cock Fight

by Fireshadow1328



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, M/M, giant penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a gift from Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinationDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/gifts).



> This was inspired by a certain someone who showed me a picture that I couldn't get out of my head. For you, Alex!
> 
> Also, I'm working on a new fic (that I've actually planned, for once) now. I hope I can actually complete 'Scars'. So sorry for the long wait.

Adam's blue eyes were twinkling brilliantly in the moonlight as he pelted down the highway with manic glee, windows wound down, the road way too empty for 8pm at night. He was _exhilarated_ , adrenaline pumping through his veins, midnight-black hair slightly tousled from the cool autumn wind whipping in through the open windows. His passenger, however, was not having quite as much fun as he was.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me or something? Because I think it's working. I'm gonna get a heart attack," Tommy wheezed, clutching onto the door handle for dear life.

Adam cackled, wild and carefree. "Oh honey, if you're ever getting a heart attack, it'll be because of your horror movies."

"Oh hell no. Bitch, horror movies are good for the soul." Adam scoffed at that, rolling his eyes and reaching out to ruffle Tommy's hair with his right hand.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , keep your hands on the steering wheel!" Tommy shrieked, flinching away from Adam's hand.

Putting his hand back on the wheel, Adam shot a glimpse at Tommy. "You don't seem to trust my driving skills a whole lot," he muttered, dry as dust. "Fine. You'll pay in bed, later."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy smirked at the thought of their bed and how they may not be using it for that purpose at all, tonight. He may have already given Adam a necklace - it was a cool golden skull with diamonds for eyes - but he also had another surprise for him.

Casting a curious glance at Tommy, Adam asked, "What?"

"Nothin'," Tommy drawled, smirking even more.

"You're such an ass."

"Admit it, you love my ass."

The corners of his mouth twitching upwards despite his best efforts to frown,  Adam replied, "Not really, It's kinda flat and pasty white."

Rolling his eyes again, Tommy replied, "Whatever. You totally love me."

"Yes, I think I do."

The rest of the drive continued in a comfortable silence. It was as if Adam and Tommy were wrapped in their personal shrouds of peace. For Tommy, that time was spent wondering about Adam's reaction once he sees the gift that he bought for him. Each and every facial expression Tommy's mind conjured up made him want to chortle, despite the nerves twisting up his belly from the speed that Adam was driving at. Thankfully, he managed to keep a pretty good poker face. It would have been hard for him to explain to Adam why he started laughing so randomly.

As soon as Adam parked his car, Tommy got out and sprinted through their house, flicking on the bedroom lights and digging up the gift from somewhere in his underwear drawer. Since he and Adam had their own underwear drawers, it was only logical to keep the present there as Adam had absolutely no reason to search through Tommy's. Grunting in triumph when he got hold of the present, he slid the drawer shut and waited for Adam to find him. It wasn't long before he heard Adam's footsteps nearing the bedroom.

"Tommy, why did you - oh," Adam cut himself off when he saw Tommy holding out the gift, the wrapping paper covered in tiny pink and red hearts.

"I have another present for you. I saw it the other day at the mall and _had_ to get it for you. Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Tommy whispered as sweetly as he could, knowing that Adam would _never_ , not in a million years, expect what was really in there. He was trying to mislead Adam the best he could.

Adam grinned at him sappily as his eyes glazed over with happiness. Tommy gave him a small peck on the cheek because he simply couldn't resist. "Go on, open it."

Wasting no time, Adam quickly but carefully peeled off the sticky tape, leaving the wrapping paper fully intact. He was halfway through unwrapping it when Tommy started getting impatient. Instead of telling Adam to hurry up, though, he pulled out his iPhone and went to the 'camera' application.

With the last of the sticky tape off, Adam unfolded the wrapping paper, only to drop the whole works onto the floor when the present was unveiled. His face was a mask of shock and disbelief, eyes opened comically wide, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, jaw hanging all the way to the floor. Tommy couldn't help it; he snapped a picture of Adam, guffawing at how hilarious he looked.

Adam blinked rapidly a few times, mouth still wide open, and turned to stare at Tommy, who laughing so hard that tears were pooling up in his eyes. "What... the... fuck. Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you bought me two giant, inflatable penises. Fucking _penises_!" By the end of his sentence, Adam was howling with laughter, slapping his hands against his thighs.

"I can't breathe," Tommy choked out between bursts of snorts and laughter. Adam shook his head, clutching his belly as he continued cachinnating. "Fuck, me-me neither."

There they were, two grown men choking from laughter all because of a box of cock fighting material. No, not the rooster kind.

Still laughing, Adam managed to gasp out, "On _Valentine's Day_ , holy shit. Tommy Joe, you weird little fucker, I love you." Tommy grinned, wiping his eyes as he stopped laughing for a moment to hug Adam around his waist.

"I love you, too. Are we gonna play or what?" Tommy questioned. Getting himself under control again, Adam nodded vigorously and removed the two limp, skin-colored plastic pieces from their box, handing Tommy one. After fumbling around for a while, they found the little holes to blow air into. Raising an eyebrow, Adam started forcing as much air as he could into it. Tommy watched for a while before sniggering, "This gives a whole new meaning to blowing cock." Adam flipped him off and continued blowing.

Shrugging, Tommy started filling his plastic phallus with air. After just five breaths, he stopped, feeling winded. Tommy covered the air hole with his thumb, staring at Adam happily - yes, _happily_ \- filling the toy with air. _I guess that's one of the benifits of being a singer_. A random thought suddenly popped up in Tommy's head.

"Hey, did you know that every time you say 'happiness', you say 'penis' as well, no matter how you say the word?"

Adam stopped blowing the cock, turning to look at Tommy, testing all sorts of ways to say 'happiness'. In the end, he just stared at Tommy and told him that he had _very_ peculiar thoughts. Tommy laughed and returned to inflating the impossibly large cock. It continued that way for a while, Tommy stopping every five breaths and Adam looking smug that he didn't have to, unreasonably delighted to be wasting plants' precious carbon dioxide to fill a plastic dick.

After about five minutes, they were _finally_ done, Adam having helped Tommy halfway with Tommy proclaiming that it _was_ his gift, after all. The cocks were about fifty centimeters in length and ten centimeters in diameter. They strapped on the toys and stared at each other for a moment before doubling over in laughter again, Tommy commenting grumpily that Adam's dick was harder than his.

"Don't be so butthurt that my dick's harder and bigger than yours," Adam scolded, throwing Tommy a saucy wink.

"My butt _would_ hurt if your dick was actually that big. Also, the box said that bragging about the size of your manhood is _strictly_ prohibited. See to it that you follow the rules."

Adam snorted and swung his hips towards Tommy, catching him in the side. "Oh, it's _so_ on now!" Tommy declared, thrusting forward to poke Adam's leg. Adam launched himself backwards, jumping up to catch Tommy's cock from underneath, upsetting his balance. The sound of plastic hitting plastic was piercingly loud. Tommy smirked, diving underneath Adam and wrapping his arms around his waist, rubbing the toy between Adam's legs. "Horny bastard," he heard Adam mutter good-humouredly before he was suddenly lying flat on the floor, Adam's evil, tickling fingers buried in his armpits.

"Cheater!" Tommy cried, trying to jerk away from Adam unsuccessfully. The plastic cock was pressing against his neck a little uncomfortably and it gave him an idea. He lay still for a while and he could feel Adam exerting lesser pressure on his stomach to keep him down. Once Adam was relaxed enough, Tommy bucked upwards and yanked the cock forward, throwing Adam off-balance. He nearly fell on Tommy but his hands shot out from under Tommy's armpits to brace himself just in time. Quick as lightning, Tommy pushed himself upwards again and twisted out from under Adam. He scrambled to get away as Adam came crashing down, presumably to trap Tommy again. He _oof_ -ed when Tommy sat on him, careful not to press to hard so that Adam's 'erection'  wouldn't burst.

Tommy tore his plastic dick off, throwing it in a random direction before bending down to nibble at Adam's neck. "Do I win?" he whispered into Adam's ear, fully expecting him to cry uncle.

"No."

With that, Adam reared up, throwing Tommy off him. As Tommy hurriedly stood up, Adam rolled to his side and got up to his feet, searching for the cock that Tommy just took off. Finding it, he grabbed its base with one hand, slowly dragging his other hand up and down its shaft. There was a predatory glint in his eye, one that made Tommy's breath catch in his throat. He could feel his cock twitch with interest as Adam flicked his tongue out, the strong, wet muscle caressing the crown of the plastic toy.

Figuring that two could play at that game, Tommy slinked over to Adam, backing up into his personal space, gyrating his hips against the ridiculously huge cock still strapped onto Adam. Behind him, he heard Adam's breath hitch and he heard the cock that was his get thrown recklessly away. Strong arms wrapped around his chest as Adam thrust forward, getting the cock to slide in-between Tommy's legs. The toy brushed against his balls a little when Adam pulled backwards, but there was not much feeling at the contact, since he was still in his jeans and underwear. Adam must have been thinking along the lines of his thoughts as well, because a hand came down to rub Tommy's half-hard cock through his jeans before unbuttoning them. "Take them off." Adam's voice, rough with arousal, made Tommy's dick harden even more. As he scrambled to comply, he heard the rip of Velcro as Adam took his plastic manhood off.

After a moment, Tommy felt Adam come up behind him, clothes gone, tugging on his shirt, a clear indication that he wanted it off. He complied easily, biting back a moan when Adam licked a stripe up his neck to his right ear. "Fuck me, please."

Air whistled through Adam's teeth as he hissed out a breath. Tommy could feel Adam's cock throb hard against his ass as he spat out a curse and ground back against it. Pleasure spiked through him when Adam stroked  his cock, his palm too dry, friction too much, and _oh-so-good_. A whimper escaped Tommy's lips without permission and Adam growled. It was an honest-to-god _growl_ from somewhere deep within the vicinity of his throat, purely primal and so damn _hot_.

Swearing when Adam went away to find the lube, Tommy stroked himself and lay down on their bed, legs spread slutty wide. He was wrong when he thought that they would not be needing a bed earlier on.

Cold, lube-covered fingers prodded his hole and Tommy knew that Adam was back. Whining for more than just feather-light touches, Tommy dug his heels into the bed lifted his hips up. A shaky 'fuck' left Adam's mouth and one finger was pushing in, past Tommy's slightly resisting sphincter, into his body. Through squinted eyes, Tommy could see Adam reaching for his own cock, giving it a couple of lazy strokes and letting it go. His leg muscles were aching a little, but feeling Adam touch him all over on the inside made up for it.

A second finger went in. Adam's fingers were scissoring his hole and one of them pushed against that magical place in Tommy that made his legs give way. He flopped back down onto the bed, whole body tingling as Adam rubbed that spot again and again. By the time Adam inserted his third finger, he was so out of it that he could barely feel it. His abandoned cock was leaking against his belly, twitching crazily, the clear fluid clinging onto its head every time it jerked upwards.

"Adam, please, _please_ put your cock in me. I'm loose enough," Tommy begged, a hand reaching down to fist his cock and stopping when it made his balls draw up. It was too soon, way too soon. Sex with Adam was like that all the time. A small action could very well send him toppling over the edge.

Tommy heard a muttered curse and suddenly the blunt head of Adam's cock was stretching him even wider. There was a slight burning sensation when Adam continued pushing in, not quite pain, but not quite pleasure. With a roll of his hips, Adam was all the way in, buried to the hilt. He paused to let Tommy adjust to the invasion, panting hard. A slight nod was all Tommy had to give before Adam was drawing back and slamming all the way back in again, both hands braced on either side of Tommy's head. The rough drag of skin on skin told Tommy that Adam wasn't using a condom.After a few more thrusts, Adam pulled a very pliant Tommy up for a kiss, sitting back on his heels to adjust to Tommy's weight. The kiss was wet and sloppy, with little teeth and a lot of tongue. Tommy gripped onto Adam's sweaty back, working himself on Adam's cock. The angle was perfect for getting it to rub against his sweet spot, he found out a few weeks ago.

Tommy broke away from the kiss, gasping, when Adam's cock nudged against his prostate. "Fuck, yes, do that again."

Grunting, Adam rutted into Tommy, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. He was babbling words that Tommy couldn't quite catch for all the pleasure that was clouding his mind. Gasps, grunts and moans accompanied by the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filled the entire bedroom as both men climbed higher and higher towards their peak.

Arousal burned in Tommy's blood like fire, making his body feel too hot for comfort. Sweat was beading up in his hairline, just like how precome was beading up on his slit, trickling down his cock, smearing all over his and Adam's bellies. He wanted to touch it, make himself come all over the both of them.

The steady _thrust-thrust-thrust_ that Adam had been working with for the past fifteen minutes was starting to lose its rhythm. Tommy could tell that Adam was getting close from the way that his breathing was getting more and more ragged. His dick was aching from being hard for so long and getting absolutely no friction at all.

As if reading his mind, Adam lay him down on the bed again, taking his cock in one hand, squeezing and tugging. It was not quite what Tommy needed, but it felt so good that he didn't argue. Adam was balancing his weight on one hand now, mouth wide open, gasping for air as rivulets of sweat dripped down his face. "Baby, I'm close," he panted as he finally, fucking _finally_ , starting to move his hand up and down Tommy's shaft. There was enough precome there that the motion was smooth and continuous.

"Nngh!"

Tommy could feel it, his balls drawing up, his cock throbbing in Adam's hand as seed fired from the tip of his cock. His vision turned black for a moment as his orgasm stretched on forever, never seeming to come to a complete stop. He could hear screams that might or might not have been his as his vision came back into focus, just in time to see Adam freeze above him, face contorted with pleasure. He could _feel_ Adam's cock pulsing as he came and tightened reflexively around it, only to make a high-pitched whine escape Adam's throat. He did it again, just to hear Adam whine, even though he was starting to get a little sensitive.

Adam collapsed on Tommy after a few moments, gathering him into his arms, his softened cock slipping out in the process. Tommy barely had time to wrap his arms around Adam before he was being kissed silly. He kissed back, an overwhelmingly full feeling in his heart.

Adam broke the kiss to get a wet towel to clean the both of them up. Tommy lay on the bed with his eyes closed, feeling the soft towel swipe across his belly and around his crotch. He loved being taken care of by Adam. There were fingers touching his - no doubt - swollen hole gently before he felt Adam dabbing the towel there, cleaning him up even more. Adam left to throw the towel into the sink before heading back to bed and wrapping Tommy up in his strong arms.

"Baby, are you gonna deflate the toys?" Tommy asked, snuggling closer to Adam and his warmth.

"Can you do that?"

"Can you? I blew them up."

"Okay, fine. You're such a wandering penis."

Adam laughed, crushing Tommy to his chest. "I love you, too."


End file.
